


Midnight Surprises

by FantasiaV



Series: Imagine Your OTP (No.6) [1]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaV/pseuds/FantasiaV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A of your OTP hears a noise in the middle of the night, and goes downstairs with a baseball bat, managing to hit someone in the dark. Person A turns the light on; they’ve just knocked Person B unconscious by accident– Person B had just sneaked into the kitchen for a midnight snack. (Person A is Nezumi and B is Shion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt creds: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/145498676234/person-a-of-your-otp-hears-a-noise-in-the-middle

The quiet night is pierced with a sudden sharp clattering noise from the kitchen. Nezumi immediately jumps out of bed and begins to assume the worst. The West Block is a dangerous district. While no thief has yet dared to sneak in, Nezumi wouldn’t put it past one to try tonight. The West Block is, after all, home to as many stupid people as it is to dangerous people. And it is the people who are a mix of both who often give the most trouble.  
Nezumi tiptoes around the bedroom. If there is an intruder, he doesn’t want to give away his location. He knows from past experiences that maintaining the element of surprise is everything. Even if his opponent is twice his size, Nezumi knows he can still stand a chance with a well planned sneak attack.  
A second reason to his covertness is Shion. Even with the noisy thief continuing to drop pots and pans every five minutes in the kitchen, Shion is dead silent in the bedroom. As much as Nezumi would rather not fight off an assailant in the middle of the night -- his home has very few items of actual value, any thief would take one look and leave -- he knows that he has to, for Shion. God forbid the thief comes to their bedroom. God forbid he becomes violent, finds Shion, turns on him and is fully armed. Nezumi shudders. He can’t believe the things that his love for Shion forces him to do. He takes one last look at his peaceful, sleeping airhead prince before resuming his tiptoe travels to the kitchen. He holds his breath and places every step slowly, careful not to cause the wood flooring to creak. He finds a baseball bat by the bedroom door frame. Ironically, its poor craftsmanship and splintery texture makes it perfect -- as a weapon.  
The noises from the kitchen continue. Pans drops. Cutlery rattles. Drawers open and close. It’s as if the thief isn’t making any effort to conceal his presence. Nezumi reasons that he is either far too cocky or a complete beginner. Whatever case, he has broken into Nezumi’s house, forced him out of bed in the middle of the night and threatened Shion’s safety. For that, Nezumi reasons further, the thief must pay.  
Once in the kitchen, Nezumi can pinpoint the thief’s location from the sound of their loud steps. He grips the baseball bat tightly and swings. The bat makes direct contact with the thief. The smacking noise is followed immediately by the thud of the person against the kitchen floor. Nezumi, relieved to have gotten this all over with only one hit, turns on the lights.  
“Hnng… Nezumi, what the hell?”  
There, on the kitchen floor, lies Shion -- nursing a swollen cheek.  
“FUCK.” Nezumi is instantly on the floor beside Shion, cradling the boy’s head in his arms and pressing light kisses to his face. He knows that he can’t take the other’s pain away with kisses, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least try. “Shion, are you okay? Can you talk? Where does it hurt? And how much?”  
“Y-You’re making it worse! Stop touching it!” Shion wrestles free of Nezumi’s grip. He wears a sour expression -- his lips pulled into a tight pout and his nose scrunched. His eyes brim with tears as his body trembles in pain. “What is your problem?”  
“I thought there was someone in the house…”  
“Yeah, that someone was me,” Shion sniffed. “I live here too and it should be perfectly okay for me to want midnight snacks.”  
“So there was no one else? At all?”  
“Not unless you count the mice.”  
Nezumi gave him a quizzical look. “But what about all that noise? I could have sworn -- ”  
“That was me,” Shion said. “I told you, I was getting a midnight snack.”  
“YOU made all that noise?”  
“I… had a hard time finding the good snacks.”  
Nezumi rolled his eyes. He should have expected this. “I’ll get out the ice-cream. It’ll help with some of the swelling. Just next time Shion, please tell me when you’re getting a snack.”  
“No, wait!” Shion grips Nezumi’s arm tightly, preventing him from leaving. “Take me back to the bedroom. I’m done with the kitchen.”  
“You want me to take you?” Nezumi’s tone is playful. “Every day, your demands become more and more prince-like. You really are living up to that nickname.”  
“You just bashed my face in with a baseball bat,” Shion said. “Carrying me is the least you can do. You can get me ice-cream after I’m back in bed.”  
“As you request.” Nezumi lifts Shion with ease, pulling him up in an easy bridal style position. He shifts his weight, adjusting to Shion’s body in his arms, before starting up the stairs.  
“Wait one more thing!”  
“Yes?”  
“I never told you to stop kissing me.”


End file.
